Tamomo Nioa
Name: Tamomo Nioa Race: Neko Class: Grimoire mage Age: 18 Sex: F Height: 5'7" Hair: Purple Eyes: Blue Status: Body - 3 (30 points) Mind - 5 (50 points) Soul - 7 (70 points) Attack combat value - 5 Defense combat value - 5 damage multiplier - 5 HP: 50/50 EP: 85/85 (25 for spells only) SV: 5 Talents and Natural ability (50 points) Ranged Attack: Magic lv3 (9 points) Ranged Defense lv2 (6 points) Special Movement: Catlike (2 points) Feature: Cute (1 point) Grimoire of Some Sort (35 points) Spells ????????? Skills Biological Sciences, Level 3 Zoology Cultural Arts, Level 3 Object Appraisal Medical, Level 2 Response Navigation, Level 1 Wilderness Occult, Level 3 Astrology Physical Sciences, Level 3 Biochemistry Seduction, Level 1 Physical Wilderness Survival, Level 3 Forest Wilderness Tracking, Level 3 Forest Languages Level 3 Hybrid, Cat, Lizard, Old Cipen Defects Cursed (2 points) Can't Swim (1 point) _____________________________________________________ Equipment 25 Shells Basic adventuring supplies. Grimoire Catalyst Bracelet - +25 EP for spells (250) Studded charm - 6 armor (165) Spirit Water - Heals 20 MP (5) 0 Fame ______________________________________________________ Story A clumsey neko from Spring Breeze Village, the same Village as Mihoshi, Tamomo spent much of her childhood on her father's farm. She learned to hunt and track like many of the village children, though she proved better at the tracking part than the hunting. Clumsey as she is, one unfortunate hunting trip was a literal trip, as while crossing a river, she slipped on a moss-covered rock and fell in. Having never learned to swim, she nearly drowned. She's been somewhat afraid of deep water ever since. One day a traveller was passing through the village and stayed at Tamomo's parent's farm for the night. He told her about the wonderous things he'd seen abroad, igniting the girl's curiosity. What he didn't tell her was that he was actually a wizard from Valmentia, a country famous for its magic-users, and a wealthy and successful one, to boot. He saw something in the girl, the potential of a mage, a rarity in a catgirl like her. No sooner did her return home than he sent a letter inviting her to attend the prestigious Valmentian Magic Academy, where he would sponser her. Tamomo was overjoyed when she recieved the news, and so were her parents, seeing this as an opportunity for the girl to make a name for herself. With their blessing, she headed for the wizards' mountain country. Academy life was good for Tamomo for the most part. She made several friends and did well in her studies, surpassing everyone's expectations (though to be fair, their expectations weren't very high). Unfortunately, during her senior year, while working on a potion, she botched badly. The resulting magical energies left her in an unfortunate state: every time she channeled mana to cast a spell, her breast size increased a cup, and would slowly return to normal dropping one cup an hour. Though hardly life-threating, the situation was highly embaressing, especially since no one could figure out a counterspell to cure her state. Still, since the result was not dangerous, she had no reason to cease practicing magic, and simply took to wearing small, easily replaceable tops (though she still gets embaressed). After graduating from the academy, Tamomo decided to become an adventurer to see more exotic sites, and thus headed to Aencipe.